


20 Days Of Chub. Dinner With A Prince

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, chubby katara, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: I saw somone doing a 20 days of chub challenge. It looked fun so I started it too.Day 1 is unintentional weight gain. Zuko and Katara keep going on dinner dates. And before they know it Katara puts on some pounds.





	20 Days Of Chub. Dinner With A Prince

"What about here?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked at the restaurant. It looked nice enough. But nice enough for a first date? The smell of komodo chicken wafted out of the restaurant.  
"Well the food does smell appetizing." She decided.

Zuko held the door open for Katara. She was already thinking of what to order. The same smell that invited her inside persuaded her to order it.

"I'll take the komodo chicken." Katara told Zuko.

He gave her a thumbs up and repeated her order to the waiter. 

"And What will you have?" The waiter asked.

"What shes having." Zuko answered.

"Thanks again Zuko you didnt have to do this." She said. She was mostly thinking of the fancy dress he bought her before coming here.

"It's no big deal." Zuko replied.  
"When I was with Mai I'd get her all of this stuff and more and not get a thank you."

"I'm sorry." Katara replied.

"It's not your fault." Zuko said right as the waiter set their food in front of them.

They continued talking as they ate. Katara ordered seconds and a desert for them to share.

"This was really nice. We should do it again some time." She suggested.

"I'm free 2 days from now." Zuko said. "This time I'll plan it better so we can have something a bit more romantic."

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait!" Katara was smiling. Getting to know Zuko has been a delight. She thought she already knew him. But during their dinner she got to hear the little stories. Like how he shaved his dad's beard when he was 7. She liked the one about him falling into the turtle duck pond. And she couldn't wait to hear more on the next date.

Zuko called upon the palanquin bearers. With her belly feeling contently full she fell asleep leaning against Zuko. 

And the day after didn't go by fast enough. She stayed in the palace and saw Zuko every hour but he was always rushing from place to place due to some firelordly duties.

But the day finally came. Zuko found time to reserve spots in a high end luxury restaurant. Soon enough they were seated on the roof with the sun going down. Zuko lit a few candles and they ordered their food.

"The sunset is really pretty." Katara remarked.

"Yeah it is isn't it. I can't believe I used to never like looking at them." Zuko agreed.

"You were busy trying to capture Aang." Katara teased.

She was so consumed in the conversation she don't realize how much food she was consuming. She got to the palanquin before she realized how bloated her belly was. It was shaped into a small taut curve. She rubbed her aching belly. But when Zuko offered another dinner date she couldnt refuse. They scheduled again and over again until it became a tradition.

And Over the passing days their dinner dates began to show. Katara wasn't just bloated anymore she was decently plump. Rounded out by all of the fancy cuisine. But time with Zuko was irresistible so when he said that he found a new place to try she said she'd go. And after giving the new place a try her tummy could no longer be stuffed into her clothes. So it hung out full and fatter for everyone to see. Zuko didn't mean to soften her up that much. She didn't mean to grow so soft. They just wanted to spend time together and dinner seemed like the most romantic. But it didn't matter because Zuko didn't seem to mind her new pudge. He seemed to enjoy it actually. As they rode in their palanquin he patted her pudge fondly. Each time the palanquin rocked her belly was sent jiggling. Zukos hand was still on her belly. He wasn't moving it he was fine just feeling it vibrate with the palanquin.

"I'm free tomorrow if you want to grab lunch." Zuko offered.

She looked at her belly. It swelled over her pants. If she kept eating the way she did it would swell even more. But time with Zuko was time with Zuko. And she was willing to grow fat for it. "I'd love to."


End file.
